It Was Always You
by StarkidPD
Summary: A story about Lauren Lopez and Brian Holden from Team Starkid, and how they go through everything that happens, and still get together. It starts right before Starship. It also containes hints of Joime (Jaime Lynn Beatty and Joey Richter). Please review! :D I do not own Starkid or any of the persons mentioned on this story, but I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the last rehearsal before the show. They were trying to go through the entire show, nonstop, to be sure there were no flaws. All of them were really nervous for Starship, since it was the first original show they had ever put together, and since they were just a group of college graduated Internet sensations, they were afraid fans might not like it… But they were still doing it. It was Friday night, and the rehearsal was going swimmingly. They were all having fun going through the lines and songs, as always, but as much as they tried, they just couldn't put aside the fact that they were really anxious about it. But the time passed by, and when Lauren looked at her watch she noticed she was already running late for her shift at the restaurant ten minutes away from the rehearsal spot. She stood up, and said, while running to get her shoes and bag from across the studio:

"Well, as much as I would like to stay here with you guys, I really have to go. See you tomorrow! "

"Bye Lo!" they all said, almost synchronized.

Lauren quickly put her grey pumps on and rushed to the door, and as soon as she left it, she heard someone calling her name. It was Brian Holden. Although she never had admitted it to anyone, not even to her best friend, Julia, she had always had a little crush on him, since the first day they met on University of Michigan. And somehow, she could tell he felt the same way too. But neither of them confessed.

"Hey, Lauren, wait up!"

"What's up Bri?"

"I was thinking, maybe… Erm…"

"Bri, c'mon, you know I hate that! Just say it."

"I was thinking, maybe I could, I don't know, drop by when you end your shift, and maybe we could, erm, maybe go for a walk, or I could take you home or something?"

"That would be great!" said Lauren, sounding a little bit more excited than she wanted to sound "I'll be waiting for you at 11pm, sharp. Don't be late!"

"Sure, don't worry. I'll see you later!"

It wasn't the first time Brian had asked Lauren to take her home after late rehearsals or after her shifts at the restaurant, but it always felt weird for him. Since he and Jaime broke up on his last year of college, his mind just flew away from girls. But Lauren was not just a girl. She was the tiny brunette he loved to be around, and that shook with him in ways he that no one else did. And in the last few days, he felt like his feelings for her were growing stronger, but he couldn't explain why. But somehow he had a feeling that tonight things would change for the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was 10:59pm according to Brian's phone. He looked up to the sky, which had no clouds covering the stars. It looked like the perfect night for a walk, but all nights seemed perfect as long as he was with Lauren. He finally decided to enter the restaurant, and when he did, Lauren was already taking her apron of. He went to met her, and she said with a smile on her face:

"Mr. Holden on time, as always."

"Ms. Lopez, ready to go?"

"Of course."

They laughed, as it was hard for them to act so serious around each other, even if it was just for fun. Both left the restaurant, and walked straight to the park in front of it. They loved to walk around there, even when at night, they found some drunken man yelling, but they thought it was actually kind of funny. They always had fun when together. Brian made Lauren laugh like no one else did, and that was one of the reasons she liked him so much. But she could never tell him that. She was afraid he wasn't going to say the same, and that she would be disappointed and it would ruin their friendship. And she loved their friendship, but she wanted more than that. She wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Lo, are you okay? You seem kind of spaced out…"

She was so lost in her thoughts, that Brian noticed she was distracted.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry, I'm just tired. The rehearsals from Starship killed me and then I had to do this double-shift, which killed me twice, so…"

"Oh, but let me tell you, you're doing great in Starship! How did you come up with the Taz accent?"

"I don't know, I just did a strange voice, and Nick thought it sounded great so…"

"It does sound great! You always sound great. You're amazing."

"Erm, thanks, I guess. You are a great villain too, by the way."

As Lauren said this, a big water drop landed on her nose. They both looked up, and the sky was covered by grey clouds. It was starting to rain. Brian pushed Lauren to run for a random building, and when they got there, Brian noticed they were a bit closer than they were supposed to. Lauren could now perfectly see Brian's beautiful deep blue eyes, and she just couldn't stop staring. And neither could Brian. Slowly, they got closer, and closer, and closer, and finally Brian could feel Lauren's soft lips on his. This was it. Such a simple thing, that they had never had the courage to do, was happening. It was just as Lauren imagined. As the kiss went, Lauren placed her hands on Brian's neck, and Brian placed his on her face. Then, they split away, and has Brian faced the street, he noticed something.

"It stopped raining."

"Yes, it did."

Lauren pulled Brian again into a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Lauren, get up! We are gonna be late for the dress rehearsal!" screamed Julia while entering Lauren's bedroom and sitting on her bed.

"I still don't understand why we have to have a rehearsal so early on a Saturday."

"Yeah, well, if you had come home earlier than 1am, this wouldn't happen, would it?"

"Were you controlling me?"

"Of course not Lo, but when you come home giggling, it's hard not to wake up. What were you doing?"

"I really have to shower, or we'll be late."

"Lauren Lopez, what were you doing?"

Julia has been Lauren's best friend since practically first day of college. She trusted her with everything, even her life. It was safe to tell her. She _wanted_ to tell her, but she couldn't. She still didn't believe it was real. But it was Juls. She could tell her everything.

"I came home with Brian last night."

"Again!? That is getting serious…"

"Well, you don't know the best of it…"

"What was it?"

"We kissed." Julia opened her mouth in surprise. "Twice."

"Are you kidding? What about now, what are you? Are you dating, are you…"

"Hey, hey, call down okay? I don't know, we didn't talk about it…"

"Well, you have to."

"I know, but now, what I need is to shower. I'll be dressed and ready in 20 minutes, why don't you go get us some coffee from downstairs?"

"Ugh, okay, but hurry up!" said Julia as she left the room.

Lauren quickly took her shower, putted on the same dark jeans from the day before with a white v neck shirt and her brown high-heeled ankle boots. She went into the bathroom again to do her simple make-up, and when she left while dressing her also brown leather jacket, Julia was already in the kitchen with two coffees and one bagel.

"I'm ready, I just need to grab my bag." said Lauren to her while running to her bedroom to get the bag and running back to the door.

"Great, you will eat on the way."

The girls left their apartment, and went straight to the bus station. They only had to wait a minute for the bus to come. When the bus came, Lauren threw away her coffee and they got in. As they were sitting down, Lauren's phone buzzed. She took the phone from her bag, and saw Brian's name. She couldn't avoid a little smile.

"Let me guess, it's Brian?"

"Shut up!"

Lauren unlocked her phone and read the text, that said:

'I loved our little walk last night. I've never been so grateful that it rained.'

Lauren smiled, and texted back:

'Me too :) We need to talk though.'

'Sure. What about lunch after rehearsal?'

'Sounds great :)'

"What did he say?"

"Nothing important. We're having lunch after the dress rehearsal."

"That's great, just don't be late for the meeting with Clark to work on the songs for the last time."

"We won't, don't worry mom!" said Lauren in a mocking tone.

"Joke all you want, but be careful. I'm not saying Brian is a bad guy, you know I love him and completely trust him, but still, be careful. "

"Juls, I know how to take care of myself, okay?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying…"

"I know what you're saying, but you don't need to, okay?"

"Okay. Oh, look, we're here."

The girls left the bus and met Jaime that putted a big smile on her face when she saw both of them.

"Hey girls! How are you doing?"

"We're great, especially Lo-lo here."

"Juls!" screamed Lauren in protest. "It's no big deal, really."

"Lauren, for how long do I know you? C'mon, tell me now, or I will tell everyone you got some news, and you know they will torture you to death until you tell everything!"

"Ugh, fine. Yesterday Brian took me home, and we kissed."

"Who kissed last night? Hey babe!" said Joey as he hugged Jaime from behind and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"No one, we were just talking about a movie Lo and Juls saw."

"Hm, okay. Hey, do you know anything about Walker? He skipped rehearsal yesterday, and he's not answering his phone today."

"No, I haven't talked to him since Friday morning. Do you think something happened to him?"

"I don't know, let me try to call him."

As they were entering the studio, they saw that Dylan, the Langs, Joe Moses, Meredith, Brant, Denise, Corey and June were already there and some of them trying the costumes out.

"Hey everybody!"

"Hi guys!" said the Langs in unison.

"He didn't answer." said Julia.

"Who didn't answer?" asked Dylan.

"Walker. He doesn't answer phone calls and nobody as heard anything from him."

"Julia, keep on trying to call him. The rest, start undressing, we are already late in the costume fitting."

They did as Corey said. While they were undressing, Lauren asked Denise:

"Where's Brian?"

"I don't know, probably he's just a bit late."

Lauren forgot about it as June was handing her her costume. Ten minutes later Jim Povolo walked in the studio.

"Sorry I'm late, but Joe was my ride, and he didn't show up."

"Okay, now I'm really starting to worry. What happened to him guys?" Meredith voice sounded scared as she asked this.

"Joe's in the hospital." said a voice in the back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What do you mean Joe is at the hospital?" asked Julia.

"I got a call from the hospital 15 minutes ago, they said I was his emergency number, and that he had a car crash Friday morning." said Brian, while sitting on a chair. He has very beaten down because of the news about his best friend.

"Friday morning? Couldn't they call earlier?"

"I told them that, and they said that they could only stabilize him today."

"We have to go there."

"Yeah guys just put your costumes here, I'll take care of everything, just let me know something about Joe when you can."

"Of course June, thanks."

"I'll stay with you." said Corey "but please call us when you can."

"We will."

Everyone got worried about Joe, he was fine the day before the accident, and, in a heartbeat, he was in a hospital. And for them only to know that a day after, it felt like they should be there for their friend.

They walked outside and decided to share cabs. As they were waiting, Lauren faced Brian.

"Are you okay?" she asked, while he stood in the back of the group.

"Yeah, it's just that I feel like I should have done something."

"You had no way of knowing, Bri."

"I know, but… Ugh, I just feel so bad."

"Everything will be fine." said Lauren with a smile. Brian looked at her and hugged her. He just felt good in her arms. And Lauren loved Brian's hugs. When they broke the hug, they shared a smile. Lauren could see Julia and Jaime looking at her and giggling. But that flew from her mind, because she was actually worried about Joe, she just didn't want to worry Brian.

Joe was one of her best friends, and she couldn't even think about the option of him dying. The truth was, in college, she had had some feelings for him, and they went out and everything, but she never could fully be with him, since she had feelings for Brian too. But as the time passed, those feelings for Joe went away, and now she was sure it was Brian who she wanted to be with. But that didn't change the fact that Joe meant something for her, as a friend, and that the news Brian brought got her worried.

Five minutes after Joey called the cabs, they were there. They split and entered the cars. In ten minutes, they got to the hospital. Julia ran to the nearest nurse she could find, and said:

"Hi, I'm looking for my friend. His name is Joseph Walker, he came in yesterday because of a car crash. Could you tell me where can I find him?"

"Yes, I just left his room, but I'm afraid you can't see him yet. I'll call the doctor, he can explain everything to you. In the meantime, why don't you and your friends sit down for a while?"

"Okay, thank you."

Julia turned to his friends in panic.

"Why can't we see him? Is he that bad?"

"Hey, hey Juls, calm down. Let's not jump to conclusions, let's wait for the doctor." said Dylan to her, while he placed an arm around her.

They all sat down in silence, waiting for the doctor. It hardly passed one minute before Joe Moses broke the silence.

"I mean, I hate to be the one that says this, but if they don't let us see him, it must be serious. I mean, so much can happen in a car crash. It could be just a broken leg, or it could be an internal bleeding."

Joe immediately got mad looks from his friends. "What? I'm sorry, but this waiting is killing me."

"You won't need to wait any longer. Hello, my name is Cassandra Finnigan, I'm the doctor on your friends case."

"How is he? What happened to him?"

"Your friend actually is physically pretty good for someone who just had a car crash. He only got some scratches, and a sprained ankle, but we think he won't even need crutches."

"Then why can't we see him?"

"Here comes the bad part. Your friend had some brain damage. Basically, he hit his head really hard, which caused a coma."

"Coma? He is in a coma?"

"Yes. But we think he has good chances of waking up. He's a tough guy. For now, you can't go inside his bedroom, but you can look a bit trough the window, if you want to. But don't be long."

They all looked at each other and nodded with their head. If they were doing it, they were going to do it together. They all walked in direction of the glass, but Lauren stayed where she was. Her face was in complete shock. Brian looked back, and held her hand.

"Come on, it's okay. I got you."

Lauren grabbed his hand, and felt a harm wave filling her body. She felt safe once Brian got her hand. They both walked towards the glass. Through the window, they could see a powerless Walker. A weak Walker. Which was something they were not used seeing. He had an oxygen mask around his head, and, besides everything, he looked rested. In the monitor next to him, they could see his heart was beating. Ridiculously, that made them feel a little less worried.

"I'm gonna call Corey, to let him know." said Joey, with tears in his eyes. Jaime immediately ran after him. She knew him, and she could tell he was upset about his friend.

They all got back to their chairs, and Brian and Lauren sat next to each other, never letting go of the hands. Although they weren't quite sure what they were at the moment and if Joe would be okay, it felt like that as long as they were together, it would be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nick and Matt eventually left the hospital, to go help Corey and June. Also, they decided they were going to post pone Starship, as none of them had their mind in the right place to perform, so someone had to tell the fans and take care of the reschedule of the tickets and everything. They were not sure of what they were going to do: were they going to wait for Joe to get better and play his part on the show or were they going to recast his role, or just cancel the show for a while. It was all a blank page for them, but the only thing they were sure was that they were not performing anytime soon. The rest of the Starkids stayed overnight at the hospital, but none of them did much sleeping. Some of them left the hospital by lunch time, leaving Lauren, Brian, Julia, Jaime, and Joey there. It was actually better this way, as there was nothing they could do to help Joe, and they were afraid to many people would be getting in the way of the normal functions of the hospital. Meredith and Dylan went outside, trying to get some food for the remaining Starkids in the hospital. It felt like it had passed an eternity since they left the rehearsal, when it only had passed a day. They were all tired and worried sick about their friend. Occasionally some of them would go to Joe's bedroom window, and they would always come back with a tear on their faces. This was terrible. The waiting was terrible. The fact that their best friend was in a hospital bed and there was nothing they could do was terrible. Not being able to sleep was terrible. This whole situation was terrible in general. Dr. Cassandra passed by them sometimes, and always asked if they needed anything. She felt bad for not being able to tell them good news, but she thought it was very moving that that young adult she was taking care of had such wonderful friends, that they spent an entire night at the hospital because of him. After a while, she came back, and told them something that made them feel better, but also scared.

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry, I don't have great news, but I do have news. Actually, is more of a request."

"What is it?"

"Me and the other doctors think that maybe hearing your voices might help wake him up. So, we would like to ask you if one or more of you would like to go inside and talk to your friend? Two people at a time, maximum. Any volunteers?"

"I-I would like too, if it's okay by you." said Lauren in a shy tone.

"Sure Lo. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Actually, I would like to go alone, if that's okay."

"Of course Lo."

Lauren got up, letting go of Brian's hand, and walked with the doctor until they reached Joe's door. Lauren looked at the door, a bit scared, and Dr. Cassandra said to her:

"You don't need to do this if you're not ready."

"I know, but I want too."

"Okay then. I'll be back in 5."

As the doctor went away, Lauren placed her hand on the door and opened it. Although she already saw Joe through the window, it was worse to look at him right in front of her. He looked fragile, small, out of strength. And that's how Lauren started to feel. She took a deep breath, closed the door, and walked to a chair next to Joe's bed. She sat on it and looked at Joe's face, closely. She wished she could see his eyes, Joe's blue eyes, the eyes she thought were the most beautiful ones she had ever seen, right after to Brian's. She realized she should start to say something now.

"Erm, hi Joe." she said. It felt stupid. "What am I saying? Hi? I'm so dumb. I don't even know if, if you can hear me. I don't know what I'm supposed to say in a situation like this."

She really didn't. Tears were starting to fall of her eyes.

"I haven't slept in a while, or eaten, and it just sucks to be here. It sucks that you're here. I should have done something, or, I don't know… I should have done something. And now you're here, on this hospital bed, and everyone is sick worried about you, and everyone feels lost. Why did this have to happen?"

Lauren was now fully crying. Tears were streaming down her face, and large sobs were coming of her mouth. That was when she heard a knock on the door, and when it opened Dr. Cassandra was behind it.

"Time is out. Are you alright?"

"What do you think? My best friend is in this bed and there's nothing I can do. If he dies, he'll never know how much I love him, and…"

"I know it's awful to be in this situation. I've been there, trust me. But you have to be strong. We have high expectations that your friend will indeed get better, you just have to believe. And those negative thoughts are only going to get you down."

"I know." Lauren just realized what she did. She just screamed at a doctor. She wasn't okay. "I'm so sorry doctor, I didn't mean to talk to you like that. I just don't know how to think straight right now." Lauren said apologizing.

"It's okay, really. I'm used to it." said the doctor with a slight smile. "Why don't you go outside to your boyfriend, you'll feel better."

"Oh, we're not dating, we're just friends."

"Really? It doesn't look like it. Let me tell you something, the way that boy looks at you, I'm pretty sure he loves you."

Lauren smiled at what the doctor had said. She thanked her, and left the room. Could it really be? Brian loved her? She wasn't even sure if she loved him. She liked to be with him, and he made her feel so happy, but love was such a strong word. Almost scary. When she came back to herself, she realized that Brian was running to her.

"Are you okay? Wait, did, did you cry? How do you feel?"

Brian's eyes were looking straight at hers, and Lauren felt a warm feeling going from her heart to the rest of her body. Brian was so worried that she had been crying, he didn't want her to go through this. He pulled her into a warm hug. His hands were rubbing her back while Lauren placed her arms over his shoulders. He then placed a soft kiss in her cheek. Lauren smiled. That was the moment she was sure, it was love alright. At least, it felt like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Another day went by in the hospital, and there were still no news about Joe. The Starkids were so tired, that they decided they would take turns on who stays in the hospital, and who goes home to sleep. Eventually, Nick and Matt got back, so they, Joey and Jaime stayed at the hospital. Brian, Lauren and Julia all went to Brian's apartment, where they slept for 8 hours straight. And they would have slept more, if it wasn't for Matt's phone call to Brian. The phone rang until Lauren, who was sleeping with her head on Brian's shoulder, pinched him in the arm, and he finally picked it up.

"What's up?" asked Brian with a very sleepy voice.

"Joe woke up!" Matt's voice sounded so happy, it almost looked like he was screaming. This sentence made Brian smile so much, that his blue eyes sparkled with happiness.

"We'll be there in 10!"

"What happened?" asked Lauren with a tired voice, while she got up on her feet.

"Joe woke up! He woke up!" Brian said, while he picked Lauren of the floor and held her in his arms, kissing her.

"Hm-hm." The sounded came from Julia's mouth. She wasn't surprised, since she always knew they liked each other, and she was actually really happy they were making it official. Or at least, she thought they were.

Brian placed Lauren on the floor again, as his cheeks were getting red.

"I need to, erm, eat something, before we leave." said Brian as he walked out the room.

"It isn't what it looks like it is. I mean…" said Lauren, trying to make an excuse.

"You guys don't need to explain anything, seriously. I always knew Lo. I know you."

"It's not like that. It's not official. I don't know what it is, I don't know what Brian wants, we haven't talked about it." said Lauren while sitting on the couch.

"What are you waiting for then?" replied Julia as she sat next to Lauren.

"It's just, with Joe on the hospital, we didn't have time to talk about it yet. And I'm just so confused right now."

"Confused about what?" said Julia, with a tone of doubt on her voice.

Brian came in the room with a sandwich in his hand, but as he heard Lauren start to talk, he took a step back and listened to what she was about to say.

"When I talked to Joe, on the hospital, I don't know. I felt something. Like the 'college feelings' were back. Right after I left the room, Brian hugged me, so I forgot about it. But before I went to sleep when we got here, those thoughts came back to my head, and I just don't know."

"Lauren, I though you no longer felt that way for Joe. It was so long ago, it was first year of college, it was stupid, and you've said it yourself."

"I know…" Lauren's sentence was interrupted by Brian stepping in the room.

"Let's go." He said, with an annoyed tone.

"Wow, what's wrong Holden?"

"Nothing, I just want to get fast to the hospital, that´s it." replied Brian, while walking to the door without even looking at the girls. "Are you coming or not?"

"Of course." said Julia and Lauren as they looked to each other with a suspicious face.

"You think he heard the conversation?" asked Lauren.

"I don't know. I hope not."

The girls quickly put their shoes on and left the apartment.

When they got to the hospital and left the car Lauren grabbed Brian's arm.

"Bri, can I talk to you?"

"I-I'll go meet the others." Julia said before walking towards the elevator.

"There's nothing to talk about Lo, let's just go see Joe."

"Stop right there, Brian Holden. I know you, and I know there's something wrong."

"There's nothing wrong, just drop it."

"Oh, so I guess it was just my imagination that you drove madly the whole trip and didn't even open your mouth."

"I drove just fine."

"You almost hit that other car!"

"He got in my way!"

"Okay, fine, don't say what's wrong then, let's just go check on Joe."

Lauren walked away from Brian, heading to the hospital door.

"Do you like him?" asked Brian, pain echoing in his voice.

"What? Like who?" Lauren asked, even though she knew exactly what Brian meant.

"Joe. You like him."

"You heard. Me and Juls."

"Yeah, I did. Well, do you like him or not?"

"I-I don't know, I-…"

"Never mind. I just got my answer." Brian walked to the entrance door, not even looking back at Lauren, that was now crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Laughter and sighs of relief could be heard from Joe's room, as Lauren walked in.

"Hey Joe! How are you feeling buddy?"

"So good. Thanks for being here guys!" Joe sounded so happy while saying this, as he shot a smile to Lauren.

"Of course! We couldn't leave while you were there sleeping for days!" Meredith said, making everyone smile.

"Now, we are going to run some tests, to make sure you're fine, and if everything is okay, you will probably be able to leave tomorrow. It's a BIG if though, so don't get all excited now. And I hate to ruin all the fun, but I need you guys to leave, he needs to rest."

"Rest? I did nothing but rest, I'm tired of resting!"

"Well, if you want to leave this hospital fast, you'll have to do as I say. You have about an hour until the exams, so I advise you to take a nap or just relax for a while. Either way, I'm sorry, but this crowd of friends can't be here. You'll have plenty of time to catch up when you're back home." Dr. Cassandra smiled, as she opened and held the door for them, being Lauren the last one in line.

"Would it be okay if I just have a quick chat with him? I promise it won't be long!" Lauren begged the doctor.

"I don't know…"

"Please, I beg you!"

"Fine. You have 2 minutes. I'll be counting." The doctor left the room, leaving Lauren and Joe alone.

"God, I missed you guys." Joe sighed.

"We need to talk." Laurens serious face made Joes smile fade away.

"Hm, okay. What's up?"

"It's complicated. I don't know how to…"

"Lauren, you're freaking me out. Just say it."

"Brian and I are kind of… together."

"Together, as in, together?"

"Yes, together as in together. I mean, it's not official yet, but, yeah. How do you feel about that?"

"You two being together? That's great! I always knew you two would get along."

"So, you're fine with it? There are absolutely no feelings that can possibly make this not okay by you?"

"I don't think so. Oh, wait, is this about, you know, old college feelings? Because they are gone. I mean, I love you, but in a 'you are my best friend' way. Wait, do you…?"

"No, no, it's just that, erm… Never mind. I just wanted to know your opinion on this, because you're my best friend too."

"Okay, time is up. Come on." Dr. Cassandra's head peaked behind the door.

"Okay, we'll be outside if you need anything Joe." Lauren said, heading towards the door.

"I won't Lo, but thanks." A smile grew in his lips, as she left the room.

"He looked good didn't he? I mean, he looked healthy?" Jaime asked the others.

"Well, he looked healthy enough for someone who got in a car accident…" Corey answered.

"Don't worry babe, he will be fine. He's tough!" Joey said, kissing Jaime on the top of her head.

"I sure hope so… Hey, where's Brian?" Lauren asked. She needed to talk to him, fast. She had realized she was so stupid for hurting Brian because of feelings she wasn't even sure she had. Now after the talk with Joe, she was sure they weren't more than just old memories, and just a result of being afraid to lose her best friend.

"I think he went to get coffee or something… He looked kind of upset though…" said Dylan, looking up at Lauren.

"Okay, thanks, I'll go check on him." Lauren answered, leaving her friends to find Brian next to the coffee machine, screaming at it.

"Why doesn't this thing work? Just take the goddamn dollar!"

"Brian, it isn't the machines fault that you're upset because I was a dumbass." Having said this, Lauren took the dollar from Brian's hand, and inserted it in the machine carefully. Brian selected the coffee he wanted, and in no time he was holding the cup.

"Thanks. And you weren't a dumbass. Forget about it. Let's just go back to them."

"Brian, no, please, wait. Just hear me out, and then if you still want to be mad, be mad. But please listen." Laure begged.

"Listening." Brian said, sitting on the closest chair.

"Okay, good. Well, first, let's just start of by saying that I have a terrible habit of ruining good things. And we were a good thing, because I like you. I think I might even love you, since the first time we kissed. And all was going fine, until Joe's accident. I guess that the threat of losing my best friend made me think too much about how I feel for him, when the truth is that he is just a friend. And I do love him, I'm sure, but as a friend. I-I know that this might be hard to deal with, but I'm not letting go of any of my friends for a boyfriend, because my friends are my family, and for me, family comes first. And if you can't deal with this, then maybe it's best for us to be just friends."

"Lo, I-…" Brian interrupted.

"Please, let me finish… But you aren't just a friend to me. I want to be able to hug you and kiss you every time I want to, and wherever I want to, because the fact is that I think I love you. Hell, I do love you. And I understand how messed up this might sound, but that's me. Messed up. But you already know that. So now, it's up to you. You can still be upset because I made the biggest mistake of my life, or you can kiss me right here and now, and make me the happiest person alive. It's your choice."

By the time Lauren finished, tears were streaming down her face. Brian got up and pulled her close, and while he wiped away Lauren's tears, he whispered in her ear a soft, meaning full 'I love you'. Lauren smiled, and she was now crying with happiness. Brian returned the smile, but it wasn't long until he kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So, I guess it's settled. On January 20th, Starship will be performed!" Nick announced.

"Yes, that will give us plenty of time to get back in the game, rehearse more, go through the songs and costumes and everything…" Brian added.

"Yeah, so for now we just have to reschedule with the theatre, make sure everyone is free on the date, and do the video announcement!" Joe said, with a smile on his face.

"Julia, can you deal with the theatre? I mean, it makes sense, since you were the one who did it the first time…" Matt asked.

"Sure, I'll drop by this afternoon."

"Great. Now, let's jump to the next subject of this meeting… Christmas."

"Yes, well, we all agreed that as we're spending Christmas together at the manor, it would be awesome if we did Secret Santa." Lauren sounded really excited saying this, and all the other Starkids nodded in agreement. "So now, it's time to see who gets who." Brian, with a smile on his face, handed a Christmas hat to Lauren, filled with all of their names. "Now, who wants to be first?"

"I do, I do!" Nick said, standing up, and taking a paper from the bag. He had gotten Jaime. All of the others followed his lead and took a paper with a name from the bag, ending up like this.

(- - as to buy for…)

Nick - Jaime

Matt - Meredith

Jaime - Julia

Brian - Nick

Lauren - Joe

Julia - Brian

Joe - Matt

Meredith - Lauren

Christmas went by and everything was fine. Doing Secret Santa was probably the best decision the group of friends had ever made. Everyone was more than happy with the presents they had gotten. Nick was excited with the special edition comic book Jaime wasted all of her energy (and a large amount of money) to buy him, but it was worth every penny. Matt putted on his new sweater the moment he got it, and Joe did the same with the hoodie Lauren carefully picked out for him. Brian was satisfied with the iPhone cover Julia bought him, and Meredith couldn't contain the excitement of having all of her stand-up routines in a DVD, courtesy of Matt Lang. Julia was already writing down every appointment she could remember on her brand new 2013 agenda. Lauren smiled as she went through the back of the book Meredith got her, "Looking for Alaska", by John Green and Jaime couldn't wait to get home to try out every cupcake recipe the book Nick gave her had. The accident involving Brian, Lauren and Joe was already forgotten, everything was fine and they had gotten back to rehearsals.

"Hey, where is Joe?"

"You think he is at the hospital again?"

"Jesus Christ Denise, inner voice, please!" screamed Lauren, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Guys, chill, he is probably late, as usual." Brian said.

"Hey guys, so sorry I'm late!" Joe came in the room, running.

"It's fine Joe, let's just get this started, shall we?" said Matt, getting impatient.

Everyone got their scripts and the rehearsal went great and fast. When it ended, Julia, Lauren, Joe, Brian and Meredith all went for dinner together. They ate at a little restaurant that served what they thought were the best burgers in Chicago. After that, they ended up going to Lauren and Julia's apartment and they had a lot a fun. The small group did a Glee drinking game, in which they watched all of the episodes Julia had saved on her TV, and every time Darren appeared, they drank, which ended up being a lot, so Julia suggested that they spent the night there and neither of them denied the offer. Brian stayed with Lauren in her bedroom, Julia and Meredith shared Julia's bed and Joe slept on the couch.

After sleeping for 3 hours, Lauren got hungry. She carefully moved Brian's arm from her waist, and went to the kitchen to grab some snacks, when an arm grabbed her waist and a soft voice came from behind her.

"Got hungry, hm?"

**A/N: Please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Joe, god, you scared me!" said Lauren, turning around. As she did that, Joe planted a kiss on her mouth and Lauren pulled away as fast as she could.

"Joe, are you bugging mad?" she screamed.

"Yes, madly in love! With you!"

"Joe, you're drunk, and that doesn't make any sense at all! Just the other day you said you were over me and now this?"

"I lied okay, I wasn't really over you. I don't think I ever will! I love you Lauren Lopez."

Brian got up of the bed. Lauren wasn't as careful leaving the bed as she thought she was. He heard voices from the leaving room, so he walked up to the door just in time to hear Joe's confession. He wanted to walk up there and punch him right in the face, but he wanted to hear Lauren's answer.

"I'm sorry Joe. But I'm not a toy you can throw in a box and get it out when you feel like it. You said you were over me. I got over you. I'm with Brian now. I love Brian. And if you want to know, I think this is the happiest I've ever been."

Brian drew a smile with his mouth. That was it. That's what he wanted to hear, and he is so glad he heard it. He was still mad with Joe, but who cares? Lauren loves him. The girl he thought he would never get. The girl who filled up his heart with joy and happiness. The girl who he wanted to be with for the rest of his live.

"I'm sorry Lo. I don't know what I'm doing here. I'm gonna go. Just forget this happened, okay?" Joe said, picking up his jacket to leave.

"Okay, first of all, I don't think you will get too far with no shoes on." She pointed at his feet. He laughed. "Second of all, you are not leaving, don't be silly. You can stay, it's fine. I already forgot it. I also do a lot of embarrassing things when I get drunk."

"Yeah, remember when you ran around the campus in a orange onesie screaming 'Look at me, I'm a starfish!'" Joe recalled, and cracked up laughing.

"No, I do not remember that." Lauren said throwing a threatening look at Joe.

"Erm, yeah, neither do I." Joe said with a scared face, followed with a smile. Lauren smiled back, got an apple from the bowl, and went into her room, wishing him a good night. He loved her smile. He loved to mess around with her. He loved her. But Brian, his best-friend, loved her too. And she loved him back. People were happy, and he was not ruining that. Not this time.

* * *

Lauren opened the bedroom door, only to find Brian sitting on the bed, looking at his lap.

"Bri, is everything okay?" she said before taking a bite at her apple.

"I heard what happened." Brian looked up.

"What? You were sleeping, how did you?"

"Well, you were not as graceful leaving the bed as you thought you were. And I heard you talking with Joe so I got curious. Sorry."

"Oh. It's okay, don't worry. You don't seem mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

Lauren walked to the bed and sat next to him. "Well, the kiss."

"Kiss? What kiss?"

"Joe kissed me. But it's okay, it meant nothing, he was drunk, and I putted him in his place! Please don't be mad…" Brian sighed and looked away.

"I'm so sorry Bri. But, wait a second. If you don't know about the kiss, what did you hear?"

"I heard what you said: that you got over him, that you loved me. And that you're happy."

"Oh, that. I meant it, you know." Lauren said looking into his eyes, bluer than ever. Now that she thought about it, his eyes were more of a grey-ish.

"I know. But there is something really important I have to ask you." He smiled.

"What?"

"Is there video evidence of the orange onesie thing? Cause I would absolutely love to see that!" he said, laughing, which only caused Lauren to smile back and punch him in the arm.

"But now seriously. I love you, you know. I always did. And I always will. And that's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you, waking up by your side." Brian looked into her eyes. 'Blue and green eyes are overrated.' he thought. 'Those eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen'.

"Bri, are you asking me to – to marry you?"

"Not today, starfish. But maybe moving in with me for a starter? We could get an apartment, I found some great ones near Jeff's house and…"

"Yes, yes, I want to move in with you!"

**A/N: Please review! Also, I was wondering, I have a question for you guys. Would you like me to write a Laurwalk fanfic? I have some ideas, and if you guys want, I'll do it! If I do, I will continue to post this one, don't worry! Just let me know what you think! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HI GUYS! I know, I know, I am so incredibly sorry for taking so long, but school has been really hard lately and I haven't got much time to write. I promise I will try to update sooner next time! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and kind words, here's chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10**

"Lauren, do you really need all of this stuff?" complained Brian.

They were stuffing everything Lauren owned in boxes, which turned out to be harder than he thought.

"Stop complaining and just do it!" said Julia. After Brian cried to her for help, she was also packing Lauren's stuff.

"Lo, I am really going to miss you, you know?" said Julia, dropping the box in the corner of the room, and hugging Lauren.

"Hey hey hey, don't stop packing or this will never be over!" Brian screamed, only half kidding.

"We're having a moment here, okay?" screamed Lauren back. "And don't worry Juls, I'm coming to visit you every day and I'll call and you can also visit me! Nothing will be different!"

"That's not true Lo! You'll spend all of your time with Brian and doing god knows what, and you'll forget about me!"

"That is impossible Juls!"

"And I would never let that happen! And like Lauren said, you are welcome to come over and stay every time you want to!" assured Brian.

"Thanks Brian. And you take care of her, you hear me? Don't let her watch Bambi before going to sleep or she will cry and annoy you all night. And she doesn't like the strawberries from the supermarket, you have to get them from Mr. Clark's store. And also…"

"Julia, I am not a child!" Lauren complained.

"What's wrong with the supermarket strawberries?" Brian joked.

"They taste like plastic!" answered Julia and Lauren at the same time. The three of them laughed and the girls hugged again.

"I love you Lolo."

"And I love you mama Juls!" Lauren smiled.

"So, are we all packed up or not?" asked Brian.

"Yeah, I think so, I just have to finish this one. If anything is missing, Julia can give it to me, right?" Lauren asked, and Julia instantly nodded.

"Great. I am going to tell the boys they can come now and help." said Brian, taking his phone from his pocket and leaving the room.

"So, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Living with Brian?" Julia asked as she closed the last box.

"I think so. It's weird though, living with my boyfriend. It sounds weird."

"I doesn't sound weird. It sounds great and exciting!"

"I don't know… I mean, I know I love him but moving in is weird."

"Lo, you are just scared. Brian loves you more than anyone in this world and you are great together. I mean, after all that mess with Joe, he is still with you and he asked you to move in. He obviously wants you in his life, you don't need to be afraid."

"I hope so. Thanks Juls."

"You're welcome!"

"Joe and the Langs are here!" Brian said entering the room.

Moving all of the boxes in Joe's car didn't take as long as they thought it would, so in no time they were dropping all of the stuff at Brian's. After every box was parked in the living room, they all left for rehearsal. Because they had some extra time, Brian bought everyone lunch, as a 'thank you for helping'. They ate on their way to the studio, and when they got there, everyone was ready to practice. There were only 5 days left to the show, and they felt like they weren't nearly as ready as they were for the other shows they've done. Maybe it was because it was the first original they were doing. Maybe it was because it had been cancelled and moved around so many times. Maybe it was nothing. They just had to relax and do what they do best, and love.

The following 5 days were filled with preparations for Starship, exhaustive rehearsals and costume fittings. They just couldn't wait to do the show and see what the fans think about it.

"Has anyone seen my costume?"

"No, but have you seen my shoes?"

"Where is my bug?"

The backstage was filled with questions that no one knew the answer to. The Starkids were walking around in a hurry, as they felt completely lost. That was the magic of doing a live musical. And boy, did Darren miss it. He was back from LA to visit his friends, and to wish them good luck with their new show! He was around for 5 minutes, but as everyone was so busy and distracted, no one realized he was there with his goofy smile.

"Darren, have you seen a black… Oh my god Darren! You're here!" Jamie screamed as she jumped to his arms.

"Yeah, I decided to come and see the show on its first day, but it looks like it isn't a good time for you guys!"

"Non sense, it's always a good time for you to visit!" Lauren joined. It wasn't long until every single Starkid was now excited to see Darren.

"Guys, guys, yeah Darren is here, and that's great, but we need to hurry up, the show has to be on in 5 minutes!" complained Nick. That five minute warning was enough to get everyone on their way, getting ready for the show.

"Is there anything I could do?" Darren asked.

"Yeah, actually I wouldn't mind if you helped me out with this song." Joe Walker said.

"Sure bro, do you have a guitar I can use? I left mine back at home." answered Darren, taking his jacket off.

Joe nodded and walked Darren to the instruments spot. Darren grabbed Clark's guitar and sat on a chair. Joe was having trouble hitting his notes in "Get Back Up", but with Darren's help it wasn't long until he sang them perfectly.

"There you go dude. Just try to focus more on the singing and less on the accent. It will be fine." Darren said, getting up and setting the guitar against the wall.

"Thanks dude. Oh, look, the show started."

"Oh Joe, shouldn't you be getting ready or something?" Darren asked, worried.

"I am getting ready. And no, I won't be on stage for a while."

"Oh, great. I'm really proud of you guys. You did it again! The show, everything, it's amazing!"

"Look who's talking, mister 'look at me, I'm on Glee!'" Joe said punching him in the arm.

"Yeah, I guess we are all doing pretty good." he said smiling.

"Hey, where are you staying?"

"I don't know yet, I was going to ask Brian to crash on his couch."

"Hm, I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"What, why not? Is he mad or…?" Darren asked.

"No, no, it's not that." assured Joe, with a small smile on his face. "It's just that Brian's house is now Lauren's house too."

"What? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot to tell you, I guess, I'm sorry. Anyway, you can stay with me if you want!"

"Yeah yeah, thanks dude."

"It's nothing. But seriously, I thought you knew they were together!"

"I knew, but still. That's…"

"That's what?"

"I don't know. Don't you think it's weird?"

"No, I mean, they like each other, so…"

"Yeah, I know that, but aren't they too young for this? Living together?"

"Dude, they are 25. If they want to start a life together, I guess they should start now. Jesus, what got into you?"

"Nothing, it's just… Brian and Lauren. It's weird."

"Joe, what are you doing, you should be side stage in 5 seconds!" Joey screamed.

"God, thanks dude. We'll talk later okay Darren?"

"Yeah sure, break a leg!"

Joe went running to the stage and left Darren thinking. What was he doing? Lauren and Brian deserve to be together, they love each other, why was he acting like this? He loved Lauren as a little sister and sometimes things like this upset him, but that was no reason to act like that. He just had to enjoy the amazing show his friends put together and talk with Lauren when he got the chance. Yes, that was the right thing to do. Or was it?

**A/N: Sorry again for taking so long and please review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: *slowly approaches you and whispers* Hi guys. How are you? Please don't kill me. I know I took too long, but here it is, a new chapter! I promise a new one will come until the end of the week!**

The show was finally over, and everyone seemed to like it. Not only the script was amazing and funny, but the songs were also pretty good. Every single Starkid was now dressed in their regular clothes and they all decided to have a nice dinner together to celebrate the success of the premiere night of the show. It wasn't long until they were all packed in the Starkid Manor living room eating pizza and loads of candy.

"Joe, you have to be more careful in the next show, you stepped on me like three times during the 'Get Back Up' dance!" Lauren complained and everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry, you know I am not the best dancer!"

"Oh, don't worry, we know!" Jamie said, not even knowing what was coming after she said that. An enormous tickle fight began, and it wasn't just between Joe and Jamie, and so Darren took this opportunity to get to Lauren.

"Hey Lo, can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure, let's go to the kitchen." she answered with a smile. They both got up and headed to the kitchen door. Darren opened it for Lauren and she got in.

"So, what did you think of the show?" Lauren asked.

"It was great. Are you living with Brian?" he questioned impatiently.

"Wow, straight to the subject hm?" she replied laughing. Darren kept a straight face, as he was not in the mood for jokes.

"Gees Dar, if looks killed... Yes, I just moved in, why?"

"Why? Is that a serious question? Why? You are still so young! You just started dating!"

"What do you mean, what's wrong? Me and Brian are in a relationship, it makes sense for us to live together!"

"Not this soon, this is completely out of the blue! And you didn't even tell me yourself, I heard it from Joe!"

"It just happened, this is new, this is a new thing! And why were you and Joe talking about us?"

"Because he asked where was I staying and I said I was going to ask Brian to sleep on his place!"

"Well, you can sleep there."

"No thanks Lauren, I don't want to interfere with your life." Darren said sarcastically.

"Jesus Darren, what got into you?"

"What got into me?"

"Yes, what got into you? You leave for LA, we don't see you for months, and when you call it's only for like 3 seconds, and now you complain because things changed! What did you expect? For things to freeze while you were gone? I mean, don't get me wrong, you know we are all incredibly proud of you, but did you really think we wouldn't move on with our lives just because you are not here anymore? What's wrong with you?" Lauren screamed at him.

Darren was now sitting on a chair, with is head on his arms.

"Dar, you are like a brother to me, and we both know you are not upset because I moved in with Brian. Tell me what's wrong."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked getting up.

"Because when you were 21 you wanted to move in with Rosie. Remember her?"

Darren smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, you had no problem moving in with a girl you knew for like 2 weeks, which, not surprisingly at all, only lasted for like 4 days, so I am sure you don't have a problem with me moving in with a guy we both know for like 5 years. Sit down Dar, tell me what's wrong."

Lauren turned to the fridge and took a large ice cream from it. Darren went to the drawer to get two spoons, and sat next to Lauren on the kitchen table.

"You were right." Darren confessed.

"About what?" she asked.

"About the moving on part. I mean, I obviously didn't expect you guys to, i quote, 'freeze'," Darren said, causing Lauren to giggle, "but it feels kind of weird that whenever I come here everything seems to have changed so much. Don't get me wrong, I love my job on Glee, but I kind of wished I was here more often. I feel like I am missing out on all this things, I mean, since I left, you guys worked on this incredible new show, Joe was in the hospital, you and Brian started dating and moved in together..."

"Darren, this is nonsense!" Lauren interrupted.

"It is?"

"Yes, it is! I mean, sure, you left to LA, but that's because you got this amazing job on tv! And that is all you! It's all because of your work, and you should only be proud of it! I know we most certainly are! And you will always be in our lives and hearts no matter what, you know why? Because you will always be our goofy Darren, and even if we don't see you for months, it doesn't mean we will leave you behind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. But you are right, I should have told you about moving in with Brian before."

"It's okay, really, I was just freaking out... Sorry Lo."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. So, do you want to stay with us?"

"No, I'll stay with Joe. But thanks."

"Okay." Lauren said smiling. Darren smiled back. Now that he thought about it, this whole thing was pretty stupid. Starkid was his family, his true family, he had no reason to freak out. Good friends always stay with us, and he knew the team would always be in his heart. Silence filled the kitchen, and the ice cream was now almost empty. Darren felt like he should fill the silence, so he said:

"I hope you and Brian last longer than me and Rosie." They both laughed.

"That isn't something very hard to beat." Lauren replied.

"Nick is going to be so pissed we ate the whole ice cream." they laughed again.

**A/N: Hey, I hope you liked it! Please review, and let me know if you would like anything in particular to happen in the story, I might use it! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So, are you all set?" Brian asked Lauren as she entered the living room.

"Yes, finally!" she answered as she sat on Brian's lap on the couch.

"Good." he answered with a smile, before kissing her. "Hey, is that my shirt?" he asked again pulling her away to get a better look.

"Yeah, why?" she said looking down.

"Nothing, it's cute when you wear my clothes. Just don't abuse of that privilege."

"Deal." They kissed again.

"So, what do you want to do? Watch a movie, go to bed..."

"Wow grandpa, don't you think it's kind of early to go to sleep?"

"Well, we wouldn't necessarily be sleeping you know..."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Let's just watch a movie, is that alright?"

"Sure, of course. What do you want to watch? Don't say Bambi, Julia doesn't let you watch Bambi before bed."

"God, okay... You choose."

"I'll think about it... Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Is Darren okay? He seemed upset earlier today, and then you two went to the kitchen to talk... What's wrong?"

"Oh, that..." she said, getting of from his lap to the seat next to him on the couch.

"Is everything okay Lo?" He was starting to get worried.

"Well, at first Darren was upset we were moving in together..."

"Really? Why?"

"At first he said it was too early..."

"Too early? Shouldn't we be the ones the decide that?"

"Well, it wasn't really about that. What he was actually upset about was the he felt like he was missing out on a lot of stuff. It was a big mess, but everything is okay now."

"Oh, okay..." he said with his head down.

"Bri, sweetie, are you okay?"

"You don't think it was too early, do you?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Are you sure? You think we are moving too fast?"

"Brian, stop! Of course not! I love you okay, this is where I want to be."

"Okay." he answered with a smile.

"Good." she said, kissing him.

"So, how about 'Red Riding Hood'?"

She smiled. "Sounds great. I love that movie!"

"Okay then!" Brian got up from the couch, put the DVD running and got a blanket. He walked to the couch and covered both of them with the blanket, and kissed Lauren. He felt so lucky in that moment.

**A/N: Please review! Sorry it's so short, but big things are coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I know it's short, but I'm having lots of exams and tests right now, so I don't have much time. I promise that as soon as I have a break form it all, I will update more often! Anyway, please review, and hope you like it! :D**

**Chapter 13**

"My parents called." Lauren said as she entered the room.

"Good morning to you too." Brian answered from the couch. "There's coffee in the kitchen."

"Brian, my _parents_ called."

"Okay, I got it, is everything okay?"

"I don't know. My mother sounded so weird on the phone. I think something happened to my dad."

"Why do you say that?" he said getting up from the couch and heading towards Lauren.

"My mother only calls me early in the morning when something happens."

"Lauren, it's not that early. It's eleven a.m."

"Brian, you are missing the big picture here! My mom always calls me at night, after dinner, when my dad is watching tv. Yesterday, she didn't. And now she said she would call me later because she needed to talk to me about my dad."

"Okay, come on, sit down." he said leading her to the couch. "Don't start to think the worse already, okay? If it was that serious she tell you right away, right?"

"I guess so. Yeah, you are right, I should calm down. I would like that coffee now." Lauren said giving Brian her puppy eyes.

"Lo, I'm not sure you should drink coffee right now."

"Brian, you cannot deny me coffee!"

"Alright, alright, I'll get you coffee." he said walking to the kitchen. A few seconds later, he came back with a coffee mug.

"Thank you! Wait, Bri, is this the mug I got you, like, three years ago?"

"Yes, I think it is. I kept everything you gave me." he answered with a smile.

"Oww, that's so sweet." she said, kissing him.

"Yeah, I know." he went for a kiss again, but Lauren quickly got up. "Hey!" he complained.

"I'm sorry, my phone is ringing!" she screamed while running to what now was her and Brian's bedroom.

Brian walked up to the open bedroom door to try to understand what was going on.

"But is he okay now? Thank god mom, you scared me!" he smiled when he understood that her dad was okay. He was going to leave the room, when he heard something that caught his attention.

"Sure, what is it? Dinner? This Friday? I don't know mom… Well, I don't know if Brian can make it. Mom, stop! Fine, fine, we'll go." she then hang up.

"Well, that was entertaining." she said.

"I'm sorry, what was that about dinner, and a Friday, and me not going to make it?"

"I'm so sorry, I tried to get us out of it, but once my parent s get something on their heads, there is nothing anyone can do."

"Okay, fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah, fine. It won't be that bad."

"Wow, have you met my parents?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have When we did that play together in college, and they watched it, and you introduced me to them."

"Right, I had forgotten that… But still, are you sure you want to go? I can still try to talk my mom out of…" she was interrupted.

"Lauren, it's fine. Really. It's a date." he kissed her and she hugged him. "By the way, what happened to your dad?"

"Nothing serious, he just got hurt in his back, it happens all the time. I'm actually starting to think my mom only did all that so I couldn't say no the dinner…"

"She probably did." he smiled to her.


	14. Chapter 14 - A question

Hi guys! This is not a fic update, more like a question for you.

PLEASE READ!

Sooo, i saw a text post that basically said this:

"_I wish there were necklaces given to us at birth that were half of a unique shape and your soulmate wore the other half and they got warmer the closer together you were and colder the further away (...)_"

I got inspired, and I was thinking, would you like me to write a laurwalk fic based on this? It will also contain breredith, and maybe others, but laurwalk will be the main ship. Let me know, cause I would love to write this!

ALSO, NEW BROPEZ CHAPTER TO COME LATER TODAY! YAY!


	15. Chapter 14 - A chapter

**Chapter 14**

Road trips were never Laurens thing, but since she had already spent a really long time on a tour bus with her friends, having a three hours long trip with Brian to visit her family wasn't that bad. Brian couldn't say the same. Although he loved Lauren, visiting "the parents" always left a strange feeling all over him.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, I think I do. Hey, Bri, are you sure you don't mind spending the weekend there?"

"Yes Lo, I'm sure, don't worry." he said, hugging her and kissing her gently.

The original plan was just dinner, but Laurens mom insisted they should stay for the weekend. Lauren was thrilled with the idea, and so was Brian, but that didn't mean that he was very nervous. What if they didn't like him, and then he would have to stay the rest of the weekend there?

"Are you absolutely sure? You seem worried."

"I'm fine, just, nervous."

"Oww, don't worry Bri, my parents will love you! And you are always bragging about how great you are with parents!"

"Yes, but I really want this to work. Us, I want us to work."

"We'll work. I promise." Lauren answered, kissing him again. "Alright grumpy, let's go." Brian let go of her and they both got in his car. Lauren immediately put on Charlene Kaye's music, and they hit the road.

The drive was calm, and they actually got there half an hour early, so Lauren decided to show him around the small town she grew up in before getting to her parents' house.

"Just park here." she told Brian. They were now in the center of the small town, near a small green space with a white gazebo in the middle of it. They both got out of the car and as Brian looked around, Lauren went up to him and hugged him. He kissed her on the forehead, and then said:

"This is beautiful Lo, really. Looks so, I don't know, relaxed."

"It is. People here are all very close, they all know each other, it's like a big family in here."

"That sounds a bit boring, no?"

"Oh, not at all. Sometimes there are fights between people. And let me tell you, when people here fight, the whole town fights." They both laughed. "But there is actually a lot of stuff to do here. We have a library, a theatre, lots of small stores and stuff like that."

"Okay, if you say so." Brian said with a laugh.

"Come on, let me show you around." she said, grabbing Brian's hand and pulling him.

Lauren lead them to a dinner, and as she pulled the door, a bell on top of it rang. She walked up to the counter with a big smile on her face as the man behind it called her name.

"Lauren, you're here!" he said, as he came to the front of the counter and hugged her.

"Yes, yes I am! This is Brian, by the way."

The tall, middle aged man faced Brian and held out his hand.

"Hello Brian, I'm Patrick." Brian shook his hand and smiled.

"So, have you come to visit the parents?"

"Yeah, I did, it was just meant to be dinner tonight, but you know my mom, she insisted that we had to stay for the weekend."

"Well, just make sure you come here before you leave."

"Will do. We should go now."

"Sure, sure, go."

"Bye Patrick!" she waved as she and Brian left the dinner and went in direction to his car.

"So, who was that?"

"Patrick." Lauren answered.

"I know, I meant, you guys seem pretty close."

"Well, Patrick basically knows since I was born. Every day after school I would go there and stay until my mom or dad picked me up. He was like a second father to me."

"That's cool. Wasn't your dad jealous though?" Brian said, half joking, half serious.

"No, not at all. They are like, brothers, my dad and Patrick. So, are you ready to meet the parents?"

"I hope so." he said, as they both got in the car again. It was a five minute drive 'till Laurens parents' house.

They honked as they got in the drive way, and immediately Laurens mother came to the door. A small, brunette woman that looked a lot like Lauren walked up to them.

"Honey, they're here!" she screamed as she walked up to Lauren and hugged her tightly.

"Hey mom!" she said, as she pulled away. "This is Brian!" she gestured for him to get closer and her mother smiled at him.

"Hello Brian, we heard so much about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too Mrs. Lopez."

"Dad, hi!" Lauren said, as she saw her dad at the door.

"Hello princess." Brian smiled at Laurens face when her dad called her.

"Dad, don't call me that, I'm twenty five now!"

"You could be eighty years old, you will always be my princess. And you, you must be Brian."

"I am sir." he said as he shook his hand. Laurens dad was a big man, scary, even.

"Well, do you need help with the bags?" he asked.

"No, it's okay, I got it." Brian answered as he opened the trunk of the car and took the two bags out of it.

_**A/N: Here it is! And just fyi, Laurens town is inspired in Stars Hollow, from Gilmore Girls. I just love that show so much. See you next time!**_


End file.
